Enchanted
by Hime-Kagome15
Summary: Kagome tendra que descubrir la identidad y el pasado de su madre y abuela y para su sorpresa ella no solo no es de este mundo sino que tambien la princesa de un reino en la era feudal. La ayudara inuyasha?
1. El comienzo

Hola a todos esta es mi primer fanfic, soy totalmentenueva en esto asi que cualquier ayudita sera bienvenida,el primer chp. esta un poquito mongo, pero les prometo que en el segundose va a poner la cosa buena.Y ahora para ud. aqui esta Enchanted que lo disfruten!

♥♥♥♥

Enchanted

Su nombre era Kagome Higurashi una adolecente de 15 años como cualquier otra. Su padre murio en un accidente y 3 años despues su madre tambien fallecio. Fue translada a un olfanatorio cuando tenia 9 años, donde tuvo que soportar parate de la tortura que tenia por vida. Los niños se burlaban de ella por se huerfana. Onque a ella eso no le molestaba sabia que era verdad y lo mas triste era que estaba sola en ese mundo sin nadie que ella conosiera o algun pariente que que la pudiera cuidar de ella. Esa era basicamente lo mas que odiaba de la vida en el horfanatorio pues como la trataban era pesimo mas los comentarios que tenia que aguantar no eran nada lindo que digamos.Asi paso su infancia. No fue hasta los 14 años que aparecio una señora diciendo que era su abuela por parte de madre y que ella se encagaria de ella. Esta fue una de las tres cosas mas felices que le pasaron a Kagome en toda su vida. Se mudo con su abuela quien se llamaba Kaede en un casa en Osaka serca del campo.

Su abuela era una Buena persona y le queria mucho. Todo era perfecto, hasta el lugar donde vivian lo era. Solo havia una cosa que no estaba en su lugar, la cual era, que cada vez que Kagome trataba de saber cosas de su difunta madre su abuela solo la ignoraba o no le daba una contestacion completa ni que contestaba su pregunta. Aun asi ella queria saber de su madre,puetos que la perdio a muy temprana edad y ya casi ni recordaba su rostro. Asi como la curiosidad mata el gato, Kagome se puso a averiguar entre las cosas que avian en un viejo cuarto el cual su abuela se lo tenia proibido.

♥♥♥♥

Flash back:

Era de noche y todo estaba ocuro, apesar de que llevaba un flashlight le daba miedo.Por unos minutos no encontro nada todo estaba lleno de polvo y no se veia casi ni por donde caminaba.Cuando se hacerco a la ventana la poca luz que estaba dejaba entrar al cuarto le permitio ver un cajon gigantesco muy lindo, con detalle en oro y de color rosa pastel era imprecionante. Se acerco para comtemplarlo de cerca. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que mas bien parecia un ropero.Su ganas por saber que havia a dentro la dominaron y sin pensarlo dos vez se dio la tarea de tartar de abri el ropero.

Despues de un largo rato de estar tratando de abri dichosa caja, al fin logro su meta. Abriendo lo con cautela, asegurandose de no hacer mucho ruido o si no despertaria a su abuela. Dentro del ropero se encontraban unos traje super delicados y al parecer muy caros y no solamente eso si no que estaban tambien eran extremadamente hermosos. Imediatamente empezo a tocarlos y a mirarlos. Nunca en su vida avia visto tal cosa como aquella eran como trajes recien sacados de un cuento de hadas. Cuando se disponia a sacar uno de ellos para mirarlo mas de serca, desde arriba del ropero le cayo encima un libro pesado el cual no so la hizo gritar de sorpresa tambien le hizo tirar el traje que tenia en las manos. Fue tanto el escandalo que su abuela lo escucho y con dificultad se levanto para averiguar que era lo que havia hecho a su nieta gritar de esa forma

Kagome se estaba recuperando del susto y en sesguida que lo logro, del suelo recojio el libro que se havia caido.Era un libro viejo con una carpeta en estilo calsico.Era rojo completo y no llevaba titulo. En el otro lado de la casa su abuela ya se encontraba en la puerta de su cuarto.Diciendo su nombre entro al cuarto de la muchacha. Al no verla en la cama se apresuro a buscarla por todo el cuarto, pero no la encotro.En ese presiso momento se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba Kagome y si dudarlo se diriguio al cuarto que ella misma le habia proibido.

Kagome miraba extrañada el libro, por alguna rason era como si ya lo hubise visto antes, pero donde. Se preguntaba la joven. Decidida, pero dudosa lentamente empezo abrilo. Una luz azul empezo a salir de el, justo en ese momento su abuela entro gritando su nombre.Kagome salto al escuchar a su abuela llamandola dejando caer el libro de sus manos.

Su abuela la saco del cuarto de imediato.Kaede no esteba enojada con ella.Sin embargo nunca le contesto las preguntas y ignoraba los comentarios que Kagome le hacia.El cuarto fue serado con llave nuevamente y la llave fue bien guardada. Kagome se quedo con un monto de dudas y preguntas nunca se atrevio a entrar de nuevo y onque una vez lo trato su esfuerzo fue envano.

Fin del flash back:

♥♥♥♥

Despues de ese incidente su abuela Kaede corto todo tipo de conversaciones hacerca de su madre o hasta de ella misma.Unos meses despues, una vez mas la vida le quitaba lo que en un tiempo le havia dado. Dejandola sola y sin nadie con quien contar. Su abuela fallecio.Una vez mas estaba sola otra vez en ese enorme mundo. Al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, sin saber que la aventura de su vida estaba por comensar.

♥♥♥♥

Hata aqui, eso es todo por hoy. Espero que le haya gustado.Ya empese a escribir el segundo chp. y muy pronto lo publicare. Quiero dedicarle este chp a mi hermana francheska quien es la que siempre estuvo ahi dando me su apoyo. Gracias franche TE QUIERO MUCHO!. Recuerden dejarme onque sea un review por lo menos criticandome el fanfic,estoy abierta a comentarios y nuevas ideas. Hasta la proxima !


	2. Lost once again

Que tal ppl! Lo siento por haberlos hechos esperar. Pero aquí estoy! Espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo. 2 Lost once Again:

Una semana después. Kagome entro a la casa de su abuela, tal vez por última vez. Tenia que empacar las pocas cosas que tenía en la casa para ir de vuelta al orfanato. Paso por cada parte de la casa tratando de memorizarla para así tenerla al menos en su memoria. Subió el Segundo piso, se paseo por los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar al que tanto ansiaba. Aunque no lo admitiera era como si su cuerpo tomara control de ella y la llevase hasta allí. Paro en seco al llegar al frente de la puerta. En sus manos estaban todas las llaves de la casa y sin duda alguna, también la llave de la puerta que estaba frente a ella. Con cautela saco las llaves de su bolsillo. Empezó a buscar entre todas las que estaba hasta que finalmente la puerta fue abierta.

Entro a la habitación, esta vez mas asombrada que la ultima vez que estuvo allí, debido a al luz del día que entraba por la ventana del cuarto, dejaba admirar todo lo que había en el. Una vez mas empezó la tarea de buscar entre los mucho libros y cajas que habían por todo el piso. Todo estaba lleno de telaraña y por todas partes había polvo. Se encontraba buscando en las mismas cosas que aquella noche ella misma había revolcado. Despacio levanto el mismo traje que había dejado caer en aquel entonces. Anonadad se miraba en un espejo que no quedaba muy lejos de allí, mientras esta se lo media y modelaba enfrente del espejo, pudo notar que en el piso reposaba un libro y si la memoria no le fallaba era el mismo que aquella noche había dejado caer cuando su abuela vino a su rescate.

Interesada por la portada de este y la intriga que su propia abuela le había creado se agachó para recogerlo. Lo tenía en sus manos, empezó a examinar cada detalle del libro, los bordes, el color y la textura. Estaba decidida a abrirlo. De repente escucho una voz que la llamaba. Era la encargada del orfanato que lo mas seguro la andaba buscando la para irse de vuelta. Por el pasillo se escuchaba sus paso, Kagome estaba muy pendientes a ellos cuando al fin logro caer en realidad se dio cuenta que aun sostenía el libro en sus manos. Así como la supervisora entraba al cuarto gritando su nombre, así Kagome entro al libro si decir ni un palabra. La supervisora entro al cuarto y vio que no se encontraba lo que buscaba. Se dio media vuelta y se marcho por donde mismo vino. Gritando una vez más el nombre de Kagome.

♥♥♥♥

Mean while en la era feudal:

Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Kagome caía de las Alturas. Pronto tocaría el suelo y ni siquiera sabía como había llegado ahí.

Ahhhhhhhhh! Aush!

Kagome termino de descender de no se sabe donde. Por suerte la caída no fue tan dura. Debajo de ella se encontraba un muchacho con pelo plateado y raras vestimenta roja. El pobrecito había amortiguado la caída. En seguida que se percato de sus condiciones y las de su Salvador. Procedió a levantarse lo más rápido que puedo.

"oh, lo siento mucho, en verdad que lo siento, no fue mi intención caer sobre ti."- Kagome no sabia más que decir excepto por tratar de disculparse.

"pero, que te pasa niña, tenias que venir a caer sobre mi en un momento como este, la próxima vez fíjate por donde andas, boba"- le contesto el muchacho de pelo plateado en cuanto se logro parar del piso. Kagome estaba en shock. Ella estaba tratando de disculparse y lo único que recibió a cambio fue un regaño, por un muchacho engreído, si se le podía decir así.

"perdona me por caer desde el cielo y aterrizar por desgracia encima de tuyo, pero…." - antes de que Kagome terminara de hablar ya el chico de pelo plateado se había seguido con su camino, ignorando totalmente a Kagome.

Pero que se cree este que es 

Dando se la vuelta ignorando a el chico de pelo plateado al igual que el la ignoro a ella, Kagome cayo en cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba. Miro a su alrededor y luego se pregunto. Se puede saber donde estoy, y como fue que llegue aquí? observo su alrededor por un tiempo para luego dejar que de su garganta expresara lo que sentía en palabras, o mejor dicho en "gritos".

Aaaaaahhhhh, donde rayos estoy, como llegue aquí, no se supone que estaba en la casa de mi abuela?.

Una vez más confundida por el extraño acontecimiento. Miro a sus alrededores en busca de la casa de su abuela. Pero a su alrededor no había nada solo árboles, árboles,mas árboles, y una villa, y mas…árboles. Espera acaso me fije bien, una villa? En medio de siglo 21?. Ahora que se puso a analizar lo sucedido, se percato que el muchacho con el cual estaba discutiendo anteriormente traía puesto un kimono rojo. Hay! Esto cada vez se esta volviendo mas confuso.

Sin saber que mas hacer, Kagome se dirigió a la supuesta "villa". Una vez que estuvo allí, se percato que todas las miradas de la gente estaban en ella. Por que me miran tanto pensó mientras seguía caminado sin rumbo alguno.

"ALLI ESTA!"- gritaron unos hombre que venían en dirección contraria a Kagome. " ATRAPENLA, VAYAN POR ELLA!"- Kagome vio como los hombre se dirigían a ella, y como no sabia si se trataba de ella, empezó a mirar hacia atrás de ella y a los lados, en busca de alguien mas. Al parecer no le fue muy bien, por que no quedaba alma en las calles de aquella villa. A lo mejor la gente se había ido a sus casas. Dejando la a ella sola en medio de la villa. Que suerte la mía, para el colmo esta gente me quiere atrapar y lo peor de todo es que no se ni el por que . Dejando sus pensamientos hacia un lado se dio media vuelta y trato de salir por desprovisto. Definitivamente que estaban detrás de ella por que una vez mas uno de los hombre le grito al resto. " deténganla, que no se escape"- antes de que Kagome se echara a correr los hombres o a decir verdad por las ropas que llevaban puestas mas bien parecían guardias de la era medieval. Bueno como decía, uno de los guardias la aguanto por su mano izquierda.

" SUELTEME! Deje me ir!"- Kagome trato de zafarse del agarre del oficial, pero no puedo y mucho menos ahora que el resto de los hombres estaban al rededor de ella.

"llévenla a palacio"- el mismo hombre que estaba gritando horita ahora les decía que la llevaran al palacio, al palacio? Esto cada vez se ponía mas confuso,(no lo creen ustedes también). Los guardias hicieron lo que se les había dicho. Caminaron fuera de la villa, y al final de esta se encontraba el edificio más grande que Kagome había visto en su vida. Bueno lo único que había visto era el edificio del orfanato y la casa de su abuela. Era un palacio súper lindo, como si hubiera sido sacado de un cuentos de habas, pensó Kagome al ver el bello palacio que tenia frente de ella. Los guardias de la entrada los dejaron pasar y luego fueron dirigidos a la puerta principal. Allí un señor de aproximadamente 58-60 años. El los dirigió a través del palacio.

"wow"- Kagome no lo puedo evitar. Si el palacio era lindo por fueran, imagíneselo por dentro. En el salón principal se encontraba una escalinata que se dividía hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, llevando hacia el Segundo piso del castillo. Kagome se quedo parada observando las maravillas del palacio, pero al parecer los guardias tenían un poco de prisa. Uno de los guardias que la sostenían, la jálalo bruscamente, sacándola de su mundo de fantasías.

Hey! Se mas cuidadoso quieres! - se dirigió a los guardias que la tenia apresa. Fueron llevados a una segunda habitación y esta era incluso más grande que la anterior. Ahora se encontraban parados en el medio del salón sin hacer nada. Y ahora por que me tienen aquí, quisiera saber en ese preciso momento la puertas del lados derecho de la habitación se abrieron dando paso a una mujer de mas o menos la misma edad de su abuela. Vestía un kimono azul oscuro hasta el piso. Las mangas del traje eran blancas por dentro y largas hasta las rodillas más o menos. Su cabello era blanco y largo, recogido en una coleta. La mujer torno no a ver a la gente de la habitación, para luego dirigirse a Kagome.

"Bienvenida a su palacio, princesa Sumire…"- le dijo la mujer a una confusa Kagome. Sumire? Quien es Sumire?

To be continue…………..

♥♥♥♥

Bueno gente, eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les aya gustado. Gracias a todo las personas que me enviaron review. La verdad nunca espere que le gustara a alguien este fanfic, pero si a la gente le gusta entonces no me queda mas que continuarlo. Se que en el primer capitulo tenia algunos errores y lo mas probable en este también, pero recuerden que soy totalmente nueva en esto. Así que denme un tiempito a lo que me acostumbro les aseguro que iré mejorando con el tiempo. ! No olviden dejar me saber su opinión sobre mi fanfic y recuerden que estoy abierta a ideas. No olviden leer mi nuevo fanfic se llama "Love Potion". Ja-ne!


	3. Pricesa Sumire

Que tal gente. Bueno quiero agradecerles a todas las personas quienes están leyendo mi fanfic. La verdad se los agradezco. Al leer lo review que ustedes me dejaron, me puse tan contenta que decidí hacer el tercer capitulo. Espero que le guste. Aquí va!

♥♥♥♥

Cap. 3 Princesa Sumire…

Bienvenida princesa Sumire.

Princesa?-pensó Kagome

Suéltenla- dijo la mujer que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

Princesa se encuentra usted bien, llevamos años buscándola. Donde se había metido.- la mujer había salido corriendo al lado de Kagome. Al llegar a donde ella tomo la cara de Kagome en sus manos y la observó detenidamente, como si estuviera buscando algún rasguño en ella. Kagome aun no sabía como reaccionar. La mujer frente de ella la habia llamado princesa?

Perdone, me puede decir quien es usted?

Yo soy Ayaka, representante de la villa Konane. Acaso no se acuerda de mi, princesa?

Perdóneme, pero creo que usted me esta confundiendo con otra persona. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi. Me podría decir en donde me encuentro y como puedo volver devuelta a mí casa.

No se de que me esta hablando princesa, esta es su casa y su nombre es Sumire Kurusawa.- Al parecer esta mujer o estaba loca o Kagome lo estaba, pero fuera lo que fuera nada de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos concordaba.

Venga conmigo. Hablaremos en privado.- Ayaka le hizo una señal con su mano a los guardias y enseguida ellos se retiraron. Luego se dirigió a la misma puerta por donde había venido. Entraron a un salón donde habían montones de muebles y ventanas de cristal, con algunos libros en las mesas. Parecía un salón de lectura. Al otro extremo del salón había otra puerta. (Que muchas puertas tiene este palacio). Durante todo este tiempo Kagome solo admiro su alrededor. No sabia donde estaba ni el por que. Estaba asustada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo. Además, no sabia que decir en es momento. Lo único que podía hacer era perseguir a Ayaka.

Llegamos.- dijo Ayaka al mismo tiempo que abría las puertas. Era un pasillo largo. Tenía pinturas y fotografías (son cuadros de pintura, pero son retratos de gente. Ustedes me entiendes, verdad?) a los dos lados del pasillo y al lado de cada una pintura había una lámpara de pared, bien clásicas a decir verdad.

Este es el salón de recuerdos familiares. Usted muy bien los conoce, cierto.- Ayaka miro a Kagome, quien venia siguiéndola mientras miraba los cuadros de las paredes.

Todos ellos son sus tatara abuelos y los antiguos reyes de Konane.- Ayaka seguía a avanzando por el pasillo. Kagome se había quedado atrás observando uno de los cuadros.

Princesa?- le pregunto Ayaka, que se había dado cuenta de que Kagome ya no la perseguía.

Señorita Ayaka?

No, por favor su alteza llámeme Ayaka solamente.

OK Ayaka, creo que usted me esta confundiendo con alguien mas. Yo no conozco a ninguna de esta gente y mucho menos soy una princesa. Me encontraba en la casa de mi abuela cuando de repente, no se como, aparecí aquí. Y lo mas curioso es que todo por aquí es están medieval….es decir, no he visto un carro desde que llegue aquí.

Carro, que es eso,- pregunto Ayaka al no saber de lo que Kagome estaba hablando, pero no le presto mucha importancia y rápido añadió.

Princesa, escuche. Yo se que su madre la reina Kaede huyó con usted cuando usted era bien pequeña y tal vez no los recuerde muy bien.

Espere, dijo usted Kaede?

Si la reina de Konane. Apropósito la foto que esta frete de usted princesa, es la foto de ella en su día de coronación.- Kagome torno su mirada hacia la foto que se encontraba frente de ella. La mujer en la foto tenia gran parecido a su abuela. La única diferencia era que en la foto ella se veía mas joven. Además Ayaka había dicho que su nombre era Kaede. Igual que su abuela.

Abuela?- Kagome dejo escapar de sus labios, al mirar la foto.

Abuela, no mi princesa, esta es su madre.

No, eso es imposible esta es mi abuela yo nunca conocí a mi madre.- decía Kagome mas para ella misma que para Ayaka.

Mire, mas adelante hay una foto de usted.- Kagome siguió a Ayaka, hasta que llegaron frente a uno de los cuadros que se encontraba casi al final del pasillo. En la foto se encontraba su abuela y al lado de ella una niña pequeña de apenas cinco o seis años. Se parecía a ella cuando era pequeña. Fue entonces cuando comprendió. Esa niña definitivamente no era ella y si esa no era ella, no cabía duda de que se trataba de su madre al lado de su abuela.

La reina Kaede deseaba lo mejor para su gente, pero aun así deseaba poder hacer su vida como una persona normal. Una noche su madre escapo del palacio con usted. Los aldeanos nos avisaban si las veían en la villa. Pero paso un tiempo y se dejo saber de usted y su madre. Las hemos buscado por años. Se les dio la orden a los guardias, de que si las llegaran a ver de nuevo que las trajeran de inmediatamente al palacio y que no las dejaran escapar. A pesar de todos estos años de espera, al fin usted esta de vuelta con nosotros.- Kagome escucho la historia que le contaba Ayaka y si lo que ella dijo era cierto entonces las conclusiones que había sacado eran ciertas aquella niña pequeña en la foto era su madre. Pero….

En que época nos encontramos, Ayaka?

En la era medieval, mi princesa.- como Kagome sospechaba. De alguna forma ella había viajado en el tiempo, pero era ilógico.

Por que no mejor toma un descanso y a claramos sus dudas el día de mañana.- a Kagome le pareció buena idea y si mas que decir persiguió a Ayaka hasta llegar a su supuesta "habitación".

Que tenga dulces sueños princesa Sumire.

Oye, espera un se…- para desgracia de Kagome, Ayaka cerró la Puerto dejándola totalmente sola. La habitación era enorme. Con ventanales y cortinas a los lados. La cama era igual de grande y se encontraba cerca de las ventanas. El cuarto estaba pintado de color crema y decorado con lámparas alrededor. Paso por el lado de la cama y la rozo con sus dedos. La corcha era suave y esponjosa. No puedo evitar tirarse encima de la cama.

La verdad era que estaba tensa, asustada, confundida y emocionada. Eran muchas emociones unidas. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco tenía escapatoria. Al menos no tendría que ir de vuelta a ese orfanato, el cual odiaba tanto. Estuvo allí desde Chiquita y no quería volver a el. Aun así no sabia si en lo que estaba metida ahora, era peor que estar en el orfanato. Primero su abuela es la reina de este reino llamado Konane. Segundo ve una foto de su madre la cual nunca conoció. Y por ultimo Ayaka y el resto creen que ella es la princesa. Ellos creen que ella es su propia madre, tampoco sabia como había llegado allí y si esas personas en las fotos eran su abuela y su madre. Entonces como habían ellas llegado aquí o mejor dicho como ellas llegaron al futuro, pero Kagome pensaba al mismo tiempo que la idea de viajar en el tiempo era una locura y no tenia lógica. Tanto pensar le estaba dando jaqueca. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta que se encontraba al frente de ella. Tal vez si tomaba un baño, la haría sentir mejor. El día de mañana seria un día difícil. Y en cuanto pudiera le preguntaría a Ayaka que exactamente estaba pasando.

♥♥♥♥

Bueno, que les pareció. La verdad no había pensado en como iba hacer el cap. y por eso como que no quedo muy bueno que digamos. Pero aquí tiene la mitad de la explicación, de lo que paso que la abuela de Kagome y su madre. Aun no entra Inuyasha y creo que entrara para el próximo cap. el cual tratare de escribirlo pronto. Quiero agradecerle a; Alba, Jana, Ghia-Hikari, Minue, Jasireta , FANY, Leviathan06, Jaz. Gracias a todos por leer esta loquera mia. Y recuerden que siempre estoy abierta a consejas y nuevas ideas. ! Mina ja-ne!


	4. We meet again

Hello chicas! Aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten! Me trade mucho. Pero ahora tengo otra historia de que hacerme acargo y he dejado esta un poco abandonada.

♥♥♥♥

Capitulo 4:We meet again.

Han pasado tres días en el palacio. Según Aya, ese era su lugar, independientemente de donde ella higa venido.

♥♥♥♥

Flash back:

Se encontraban en la biblioteca. Aya la había llamado allí, para que pudieran aclara sus dudas.

Aya, quiero que sepas que yo no soy la princesa Sumire. Mi nombre es Kagome y vengo del futuro.- empezó Kagome la conversación. Aya ya había escuchado a Kagome decir la misma cosa varias veces desde que había llegado allí.

OK, digamos que es como tu dice. Entonces me quieres explicar como fue que viajaste por el tiempo hasta esta época?- si Kagome decía la verdad entonces no seria problema alguno el contestar la pregunta.

Eso que lo que no se Aya, lo estado tratando de averiguar desde que llegue aquí. Mira, vengo de un mundo totalmente diferente a este. Donde la gente anda en carros, lo niños asisten a la escuela y la mayoría de los trabajos son hecho en computadora.- era difícil tener que explicar algo a una persona que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que ella estaba hablando. Para el colmo de los colmos, no traía nada con lo que pudiera demostrar que lo que ella decía era cierto. Cuando desapareció de la casa de su abuela ella traía puesto uno de los trajes antiguos que había encontrado en el guarda ropas de su abuela. Su ropa moderna se había que dado en esa habitación y la que traía puesta concordaba muy bien con la época.

Trato de entender, pero todo lo que dices es muy extraño, como para ser real.

Bueno, no es real ahora, por que todavía faltan muchos años para que cosas, como las que ya te mencione, sean construidas o encontradas.

Si no eres de esta época, podrías explicarme tu vestimenta y tu gran parecido con la princesa Sumire.

Bueno, creo poder hacerlo. Veras, mis ropas son así por que antes de llegar aquí me encontraba en la casa de mi abuela. Ella tenía un montón de trajes como estés. Me estaba midiendo uno. Y cuando menos lo pensé ya me encontraba aquí. Mi parecido con la princesa es por que según por lo que tu me as dicho la reina de esta villa se llamaba Kaede. El cual concuerda con el nombre de mi abuela. La verdad nunca conocí a mi madre, pero si me acuerdo bien, creo haber oído a mi abuela mencionado el nombre de mi madre y si la memoria no me falla el nombre de ella era Sumire.

Entonces, lo que me quieres decir es que tú no eres la princesa Sumire, si no tu madre.

Exacto. Ahora entiendes el por que yo no soy quien tu dices que...- Kagome fue cortaba a mitad de oración por Aya, quien al parecer no le estaba prestando atención a Kagome en lo absoluto.

Pero, si la princesa es tu madre. Entonces como le vamos hacer para poner esta villa a salvo! Este es el fin. OH Kami por que nos haces esto.

Espera, Aya de que estas hablando? que hay de malo con que yo no sea la princesa. Salvar la villa? Que hay de malo con la villa?- Kagome quedo un poco confundida con todo le que Aya decía. Aya estaba tan histérica que caminaba por el salón de un lado al otro. Mientras susurraba cosas in entendibles para Kagome.

Aya, que pasa. Por favor dime.- dijo Kagome al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Aya por las manos y la ayudaba a sentarse en un de los asientos.

Desde que la reina Kaede.., quiero decir, desde que tu abuela se fue de esta villa junto con tu madre las cosas en el reino han empeorado. Tu tío Naraku se apodero de Konane. Asido como una pesadilla para todos nosotros. Su tío se cree el rey de Konane. Y como la reina Kaede se fue sin dejar sucesores, el trono a quedado vació Durante todos estos años. La única esperanza que teníamos era si la princesa Sumire aparecía y reclamaba el trono, pero ahora que sabemos que la princesa es tu madre y que usted ni si quiera la conoce. Las esperanzas que teníamos se nos han acabado.

Pero aun tienen esperanzas de encontrar a mi madre.- dijo Kagome tratando de animar a Aya. Ella sabia que su madre lo mas probable estuviera muerta y si estuviese viva, se encontraría en la otra época.

No hay remedio. Su tío Naraku estará de vuelta en tres días y dos noches. Para la siguiente luna llena, el será nombrado rey de Konane. Ya que es el único pariente más cercano, pero si eso pasa este reino no volverá a ver la luz del sol brillar nunca más. Su tío, a pesar de que el no es el rey de Konane ha hecho cosas terribles. Imagínese si el logra tomar el control completo sobre el reino. Si tan solo hubiera un descendiente directo de la reina Kaede- dijo Aya con angustia en su voz. Aya casi lloraba mientras le contaba la historia a Kagome. Kagome solo escuchaba lo que Aya le contaba. No sabía que decir, además que podría hacer ella para ayudar. Nada, a decir verdad. Ella era solo una huérfana que venia de una época totalmente diferente a esta.

Espera! Aun queda una esperanza.- dijo Aya levantándose del asiento de repente, haciendo que Kagome se sobre saltara.

Si hay un descendiente directo. Tu miss Kagome. Usted es la hija de la princesa Sumire. Y si nosotros casi la confundimos por ella de seguro que su tío también lo hará.- decía Aya exaltada como si lo mas maravilloso de mundo acaba de ocurrir.

De que hablas? Pregunto Kagome.

Tú podrías ser la siguiente reina de Konane. Solo tienes que reclamar en trono. Así tu tío no podrá hacer nada, ya que tú si eres descendiente directa.- Kagome estaba perpleja. Había escuchado bien? Aya quería que ella fuera la futura reina de Konane!

End flash back:

♥♥♥♥

Se la había pasado durante todo ese tiempo pensando en lo que haría. No faltaba poco para que su "tío" Naraku llegara al palacio. Aya le había suplicado, que por favor aceptara. A Kagome no le quedaba de otra y acepto. Si no lo hacia se sentiría culpable por el resto de su vida. Según Aya se trataba de vida o muerte y que su decisión era lo que haría la diferencia. Aun ella no podía creer que su madre y su abuela pertenecieran a la realeza y mucho menos que fueran parte de la realeza de la era feudal. Aun seguía un poco confundida, por que muchas de las dudas que tenia no se habían resuelto aun. Como el como había llegado ella ahí.

Kagome fue extraída de sus pensamiento por lo ruidos que provenían desde afuera de su habitación. Salio de ella para investigar que era lo que pasaba. Abrió la puerta y lo único que vio era un montón de gente corriendo de arriba y para abajo por todos los pasillos. Kagome se acerco a uno de los sirvientes que se encontraba corriendo al igual que el resto del personal.

Espere, me podría decir que esta pasando?- pregunto Kagome al sirviente.

Que acaso no lo sabe princesa, el Conde Naraku acaba de llegar al palacio.- dijo el sirviente mientras le dirigía una Mirada de miedo a Kagome.

Princesa Sumire!- Kagome miro a su alrededor en busca de quien la estaba llamando. En seguida vio a Aya del otro lado del pasillo hacienda señas para que la viera.

Venga conmigo princesa. Su tío esta devuelta de su viaje y usted debe estar allí para recibirlo.- Kagome seguía de cerca a Aya mientras ella le explicaba que tenia que hacer cuando estuviera frente a frente con su tío Naraku. Bajaron por uno de los pasillos y aparecieron frente a la escalinata principal. Bajaron las escaleras lentamente. Al final de la escalera había varios hombres parados esperando por ellas. Kagome cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Había escuchado historias sobre su tío y ninguna de ellas era Buena. Todas hablaban de lo malo que el era y las cosas malas que le hizo al reino después de la huida de su abuela. Llegaron al final de la escalinata. Un hombre de pelo largo Negro, de piel pálida y rasgos finos se acerco a ellas.

El hombre se acerco primero a Aya y beso su mano. Para luego tornarse hacia Kagome. Tomo su mano y coloco un pequeño beso en ella. Kagome noto como el hombre se le quedo mirando aun después de de a ver terminado el beso en su mano. Sus ojos era estrechos y habían un brillo en ellos que hacían que los pelitos de Kagome se erizaran.

Bien bienvenido Conde Naraku- dijo Aya si quitar la vista de Naraku. Ni siquiera cuando este se encontraba saludando a Kagome. (Púese a Naraku como un conde, aunque eso a el no le queda, pero ni modo no tenia otra opción).

Que gusto verla me lady Aya.- dijo Naraku, quitando la mirada de Kagome, para dirigirla a donde se encontraba Aya.

Que lastima que yo no piense lo mismo Conde Naraku.- dijo Aya con tono desafiante.

Tan amistosa como siempre miss Aya. Y dígame quien esta bella huésped que tenemos aquí.

OH, perdone me imprudencia. Permítame presentarle a la princesa Sumire.- Aya dijo esto con una esplenda sonrisa en su rostro. Naraku por otro lado no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Acaso Aya le estaba jugando una broma o algún tipo de venganza.

Perdóneme?- fue lo único que dejo Naraku escapar de sus labios. Tratando de no sonar sorprendido.

Como esta Conde Naraku. Acaso no se acuerda usted de mi?- dijo Kagome esta vez tratando ella de sonar lo mas familiarizada que puedo. Había estado practicando con Aya por días, el como debía comer, hablar, sentarse y un infinito numero de cosas. También habían practicado como ella se debería de dirigir hacia Naraku.

Por supuesto que si mi princesa, es solo que nunca pensé que la volviéramos a ver, pero veo que gracias a Kami no fue así. Ahora si me disculpan debo subir a mi recamara.- Naraku le hizo una seña los guardias para que llevaran sus accesorios a su cuarto. Se acerco a Kagome y Aya. Agaro sus manos una vez mas y poso un pequeño beso, como lo había hecho antes. Mientras decía:

Lady Aya, princesa. Nos vemos en la cena.- dicho esto Naraku se retiro. Aya espero que su silueta se despareciera totalmente de su vista antes de quitarse el guante que traía puesto y tirarlo al piso.

Luego miro a Kagome quien la miraba confundida al no saber que era lo que Aya estaba haciendo.

Tu también Kagome, quítate ese guante, el cual ahora tiene los gérmenes de esa culebra venenosa.- Kagome hizo lo que Aya le dijo. Se quito el guante y lo arrojó al piso. Lo miro por un tiempo, pensando "que desperdicio de ropa". Kagome no entendía por que la gente decía que Naraku era malo. Lo acababa de conocer y ella lo encontró completamente de lo normal. Excepto por la miraba que ese hombre llevaba. Había algo en ella que no le gustaba del todo.

No te preocupes tenemos cientos de eso. Precisamente para este tipo de acontecimientos.- dijo Aya al notar la como Kagome miraba el guante.

Aya, no entiendo por que dices que Conde Naraku es malo. Es decir lo acabo de conocer y no se veía como me lo había descrito.- pregunto Kagome tratando de no sonar desafiante.

Tu misma lo acabas de decir. Lo acabas de conocer. Estoy segura que te iras dando cuanta de cómo es el con el paso del tiempo. El puede parecer un hombre pasivo y con un carácter estricto tal vez, pero muy adentro de el aguarda un hombre ambicioso y malévolo.- dijo Aya con precisión en su voz.

♥♥♥♥

Naraku estaba furioso. Sus planes habían sidos destruidos por una tal niña que apareció de la nada diciendo que ella era la princesa Sumire. Tenia que admitirlo era la princesa, pero había algo en ella que no le concordaba. Si había huido durante todo este tiempo, por que aparecerse en el día de hoy de la nada. No sabia como le haría pero de alguna forma u otra el se quedaría con el reino, ya sea si se tenia que casarse con ella o tener que hacerla desaparecer del mapa. No importaba como, al final el siempre salía ganando y esta vez no seria la excepción.

KAGURA!- llamo a su sirviente, enojado.

Si mi lord.- respondió Kagura saliendo de la oscuridad de la habitación.

Quiero que averigües todo acerca de la princesa Sumire. Como llego aquí, donde había estado antes todo! Y también quiero que la mantengas vigilada. Quiere sabré cuando duerme, va al baño, si camina etc.…- le hizo una seña a Kagura. Ella de inmediato desapareció entre las sombras como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

♥♥♥♥

Con el paso del tiempo Kagome pudo notar lo que una vez Aya le había dicho sobre Naraku. Sin embrago no era tan a menudo que el se comportar de esa manera. Pronto llegaría la noche de luna llena. Habían hablado sobre la noche de la coronación par de veces a la hora de la cena. Cada vez que hablaban de ello, Aya le dejaba bien claro a Naraku, que ya que la princesa había aparecido. Ya no era necesario que el tomara el trono. Naraku no parecía muy feliz con la idea, pero aun así nunca dijo nada al respecto.

Como pronto la noche de la coronación se acercaba. Aya siempre estaba ocupada con los preparativos y hasta el personal del palacio, estaban todo el tiempo ocupados. Kagome no le quedaba de otra. Se la pasaba en su habitación o dando paseos por el palacio. No la dejaban salir a la villa. Según Aya era muy peligroso y mas para ella que era la princesa. Había estado pensando ella misma si en verdad ella quería hacer esto. Al final siempre terminaba con la misma respuesta. Si tuviera otra opción la tomaría, pero como esta gente la necesitaba no le quedaba mas que cumplir con su promesa.

Aya abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kagome. La encontró como siempre, parada frente a los ventanales. Mirando quien sabe que.

Kagome.- Aya la llamo, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Al parecer Kagome estaba sumida muy adentro de sus pensamientos. Aya la llamaba Sumire cuando se encontraban en público. Pero si se encontraban a solas, como en estos momentos, ella la llamaba por su nombre. Eso ayudaría a Kagome a recordar quien en verdad es ella y de donde viene.

Kagome- volvió a llamarla, pero esta vez puso su mano en el hombro de Kagome, para que ella se diera cuanta de su presencia.

Huh? O Aya, no medí cuanta que estabas aquí. Dime, se te ofrece algo.- dijo Kagome al notar la presencia de Aya.

Solo venia a ver como estabas y hablar contigo de algo muy importante.- Aya le dio la espalda a Kagome y se dirigió a la cama. Se sentó en ella y espero a que Kagome hiciera lo mismo.

Dime que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?

Bueno, no te lo pude decir antes, pero creo que es hora de que lo sepas. En la noche de luna llena tú serás coronada como reina de Konane.- Aya hizo una pausa y miro a Kagome en espera por alguna reacción de ella.

Ugh..- asintió Kagome en afirmativa.

Pero hay unas reglas que deben seguirse en orden, para que tú sea la reina de Konane. Tú serás la reina, pero como todos sabemos. Un reino necesita de un rey y una reina. Lo que quiero decir es que para que tu seas coronada como reina de Konane, tu necesitas estar casada.- Aya termino de explicar lo que tenia que decir y estaba esperando por la reacción de Kagome.

En otras palabras tu me estas diciendo a mi, que me tengo que CASAR!- Kagome estaba en shock. Pensaba que el tener que sacrificarse y ser la reina de un reino que fue gobernado por su abuela antes que ella, era mucho. Pero para el colmo de todo eso. También se tenía que casarse.

Si, Kagome, pero no te preocupes. El comité buscó par de candidatos que fueran adecuados para ti. Entre ellos se encontraba Naraku. Esa víbora quería convertirse en tu esposo y así el podría continuar con su malévolo plan. Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargue de el. Hemos elegido al rey de las tierras del Este. Nuestro reino necesita formar lazos con otros reinos y esta es la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando. Así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.- Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Se tenía que casar y se casaría con el rey de otras tierras. Se casaría con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía.

No, Aya yo no me quiero casar y mucho menos con una persona la cual yo no conozco.- dijo Kagome con un tono de angustia.

Lo siento Kagome, yo tampoco quiero que te cases con una persona la cual tu no conoces, pero reglas son reglas y no podemos romperlas.- Aya era la mejor amiga de Kagome en todo el reino y en todo ese mundo. Ella siempre ha estado ahí brindado le apoyo. Pero en eso precisos momento ni Aya estaba de su parte. Sabía que Aya tenia razón. Las reglas son reglas y Aya no podía hacer nada al respecto, ni ella tampoco.

♥♥♥♥

Kagura…esta todo listo?-pregunto la figura de un hombre, que estaba parado frente a la ventana de cristal.

Si, mi amo…- la figura de una mujer se hizo notar de tras de las sombras de la habitación.

Ya todo esta listo para la gran noche.- fue lo último que dijo Kagura antes de volver a desaparecer entre las sombras.

♥♥♥♥

La tan esperada noche de coronación había llegado. Los sirvientes se habían hecho cargo de los últimos preparativos para la gran noche y en cuanto a Kagome…

Princesa Sumire, se ve magnifica. Por favor, mírese al espejo.- le decía la costurera a Kagome, quien acababa de terminar el traje. Kagome se miro en el espejo que estaba frente a ella. El traje era hermoso, aun así, el tenerlo puesto era como un símbolo de lo que estaba por hacer.

El día transcurrió bastante normal. El color de la noche estaba reinando el cielo, dando le a entender a Kagome que pronto se daría comienzo a la ceremonia de coronación. Se encontraba en su cuarto, vistiéndose y arreglándose para la fiesta. Abajo en la gran sala y en los jardines del palacio, la fiesta había empezado. Solo faltaban horas para que ella fuese llamada para la iniciación de lo que para ella podía ser una pesadilla y para la gente del pueblo un sueño hecho realidad. De pronto un sonido fuerte se escucho en todo el palacio. Gritos se escuchaban a las afueras de la habitación de Kagome. Una llama de fuego grande se levanto frente a su ventana. Kagome miro por ella y vio que en el jardín había fuego. Acaso esto también es parte de la ceremonia?- se pregunto Kagome. En ese preciso instante Aya entro por la puerta. Histérica agarro a Kagome por el brazo y se la llevo con ella. Kagome trataba de para a Aya, pero ella no se detenía solo seguía corriendo por los pasillos del palacio.

Aya que es lo que pasa? Por que no te detienes? Y por que esta la gente gritando? Y el fuego? El fuego del jardín…- Kagome no pudo decir mas Aya se metió a un cuarto oscuro junto con ella y le puso la mano en la boca, impidiendo que Kagome hablar.

Escúcheme bien princesa, han atacado el palacio y están en busca tuya! Debemos buscar la forma de escapar del palacio y huir hasta que las cosas se calmen.- Aya le hablaba a Kagome casi en susurros. Kagome solo asentía a todo lo que Aya le decía.

Ok, será mejor que usted salga de aquí primero. Escúcheme bien. Bajando las escaleras del sótano, cerca de la última celda, ahí un pequeño agujero. El agujero conduce a las afueras del palacio, lejos de la villa. Salga por allí y escóndase lejos de este lugar. Puede ir a la cabaña que se encuentra detrás de las montañas al sur este. Manténgase allí hasta que todo esto pase. Una vez las cosas se calmen, yo misma ir a buscarle. Entendido?-Aya le explico a Kagome todo lo que tendría que hacer para salir de allí sana y salva. Luego le saco su mano de la boca de Kagome, permitiendo que esta hablase.

Entendido, pero que va a pasar contigo?- pregunto Kagome un poco preocupada por el destino de su única amiga en ese extraño mundo.

No te preocupes por mí. No se atreverán hacerme nada. Yo me las arreglo. De lo que debes preocuparte es por tu seguridad y en como saldrás de aquí. Será mejor que te vayas ahí vienen los guardias.- dicho esto Kagome le proporsiono un calido abrazo a Aya y se fue en direccion al sotano.

Una vez llegado al sotano, Kagome busco la ultima selda que se encontraba alli. Dentro de ella habia una roca que daba la impresión de que se podia mover. Rapidamente removio la roca de su lugar y como le habia dicho Aya, ahí se encontraba el agujero. Se adentro en el cuidadosamente. El agujero la condujo a las afueras del palacio como le habia dicho Aya.

Me encuentro a las afuera de la gran murallas del palacio.- Poco a poco Kagome comenzo a caminar alejandose del palacio como se lo habia dicho Aya. De pronto por la espalda, un oficial agaro a Kagome.

Al fin la encuentro princesa. A donde pensaba ir, eh?- hablo el oficial que la sotenia por lo brazo para evitar que Kagome forcejara contra su agare.

Suerte me!-girto Kagome mientras forcejaba con toda la fueraza que tenia.

No, iremos de vuelta al palacio a visitar a mi amo. De seguro que le encantar su presencia y usted la de el.

No suerte me!- Kagome seguía gritando, pero nada parecía ser útil. Acababa de salir del palacio y al parecer ahí volvería.

El soldado llevaba a Kagome casi a rastras. De la nada un muchacho con kimono rojo, salto sobre el oficial haciendo que este se desmayase y liberase a Kagome de su agare.

Gracias la verdad es que necesitaba la ayuda- dijo Kagome agradeciéndole a su salvador que se encontraba dándole la espalda en esto instantes.

No hay de que- dijo su salvador dándose la vuelta para encara a Kagome

TU!- ambos gritaron al ver de quien se trataba.

To be continue…..


End file.
